


Kyrie

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Some Humor, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Jealousy is a difficult thing to accept, especially when the jealous one is Arturia.





	Kyrie

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I will assume that Arturia is younger than usual and has lived a... more sheltered life, I guess. It's supposed to be rather light-hearted :)
> 
> Title: as usual, it's a Kalafina song (part of their album 'Red Moon').

...

There were beautiful roses surrounding her, and they were spreading a wonderful aroma in the air, calming and serene.

Yet Arturia was completely oblivious to it, stomping through the greenhouse with rapid steps, grumbling under her breath.

“I am _not_ jealous,” she muttered to herself, her steps becoming firmer each time she repeated it.

But it was an immense, laughable lie, and she knew it very well.

She had left the castle’s halls just a short while before, because she had been unable to stay there any longer. Watching Gilgamesh behave like that–

Refusing to let herself be consumed by stabs of a strange constricting feeling she was hesitant to fully acknowledge as jealousy, she made a courageous attempt at focusing on the greenhouse. After all, she had chosen this closeted garden over the stables or the sparring grounds, and she knew that there were unquestionable merits to this place.

And indeed, she could not deny that it was a beautiful greenhouse. Its soothing aura was what had attracted her in the first place, no matter how much she was still stomping around like a child throwing a tantrum. And even though she was alone, she was still unable to stop herself from frowning grumpily.

Once again, she forced herself to concentrate on the stunning colours of the flowers around her. She couldn’t help smiling slightly, but that expression was wiped right off her face when she noticed a few beautifully blooming red roses. They weren’t the dark, rich burgundy colour she had seen other times, but a distinct crimson shade. The exact same shade as _someone’s_ eyes–

Scowling, she marched forward, averting her eyes from the roses to let them run over other flowers. But it was no use: there were red geraniums ready to catch her eye, then red primroses, and even red tulips…! It was as if even the flowers in the beautiful greenhouse seemed determined to make her think of _him!_

She shut her eyes, irritated and extremely frustrated. She was being absolutely, unnecessarily, unreasonably silly.

Just an hour before, she had been in one of the halls with Gilgamesh, talking with him about one thing or the other, at least until two of his cousins had walked in, and he had immediately taken his attention away from her to bestow it on them.

Arturia took a deep breath. Such a minor thing shouldn’t have been able to affect her so greatly, because of course Gilgamesh had the right to talk to whomever he wanted, and she had no right over his time, nor did she have the right to be so affected by his decisions.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She _did_ have reasons to be affected.

Gilgamesh had declared his feelings for her, more times than she could recall, ever since they had first met. And each and every time he had made his declarations – always followed by a marriage proposal – she had politely rejected him.

At least until the previous week.

They had only met a few times as children, but as the years passed, she had gotten to know him rather well, and learned that there was more to him than what she had gathered at first impression – namely, she had initially thought him to be simply an extremely bossy brat. Getting to know him had changed her initial opinion of him, making her appreciate many other sides of his character and, a week earlier, she had decided to finally accept his confession, because she couldn’t claim she was indifferent to him anymore.

He had declared his regard and even his love for her, and she had accepted his suit. And now… now, just a _week_ later…

She remembered very well what she had been told by others during the past months, when she had started to consider the idea of giving Gilgamesh a chance. They had told her that he did not feel any true regard for her and that he was only attracted because she kept refusing him. She clearly remembered their warning as well: they had told her that, once she accepted him, he was going to become bored with her right away.

It seemed that they had been right, if after just one week of being together he was already starting to ignore her.

Anger, frustration and doubt left her momentarily, to be replaced by dejection.

What had she even expected, when she had accepted his suit?

At the same time, however, couldn’t it also be that she was simply overreacting?

She carefully questioned herself about it, now completely oblivious to the lovely flowers around her. All Gilgamesh had done was speak to someone else while she herself was present as well. Was she really conceited enough to demand him to give _her_ his full attention whenever he was with her? Such a requirement was ridiculous.

Or rather, it would have been ridiculous if she had not been able to remember that, before she had accepted him, he had used to spend every second focused on her every time they met. But this was even worse: could it really be that she was so _used_ to his attention that she now felt slighted if he merely spoke to someone else?

He had made sure to impress upon her what his feelings were towards her, and she had accepted them; by the eloquent way in which they had kissed on that day, she had believed him to be sincere.

Then why was she so restless just because he had not given her his undivided attention when another person had addressed him?

She prided herself on her solid intellect, but she had to recognize that she could certainly be rather foolish on occasion.

“So here is where my queen has gone into hiding.”

Arturia had been so immersed in her thoughts and in her solitary pacing among the beautiful flowers that she had not noticed Gilgamesh approaching her, and she barely managed not to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

His words brought a dark look on her face, and she angrily grumbled, her voice low, “I’m not your queen.”

Given that he was Gilgamesh, he managed to hear what she said, and he also didn’t miss her expression. His features hardening, he swiftly strode towards her, observing her closely.

“Who angered you so much, Arturia?”

She was tempted, very much tempted, to bitingly reply ‘ _you_ ’, but she managed to control her aggressiveness. It wasn’t fair to ferociously accuse _him_ for _her_ jealousy.

Therefore, she avoided his gaze and held back a growl of frustration as she hissed, “Myself.”

By the way his eyebrows shot up, it was obvious that her reply had surprised him, but Arturia hoped he wouldn’t probe further and would leave her alone. She _needed_ to be alone to finish sorting through her still rather confused thoughts.

“That’s not even remotely enough to convince me to leave you alone,” his voice informed her bluntly, as if he had read her mind, and she finally met his eyes – the same ones that had made it impossible to enjoy the red flowers because of their _colour_ – and managed not to glare at him.

But her mouth betrayed her.

“That didn’t seem to be the case a short while ago, since the presence of other people was more than enough for you to do just that.”

Well. She had certainly not meant to say that, but it was too late now.

She saw his expression change in quick succession, passing from surprise to confusion to realization. However, she was not going to allow him to misunderstand and, since she had just been brutally direct, she might as well finish expressing what was on her mind.

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” she continued, not looking at him. “As I told you, I am angered because of myself – because of my reaction to your behaviour. Please leave me alone for a while longer as I finish sorting through my thoughts.”

Proud of herself for having explained her predicament so clearly – without leaving room for misunderstandings – and for having kept her tone so even, she turned around, with the purpose of resuming her walk through the greenhouse.

But his arm sneaking around her waist prevented her from doing that, making her halt in her steps, and feeling his mouth against her cheek made her shiver against her will.

“So my queen was feeling jealous because someone else was stealing my time?”

His amusement was palpable, but the oddly, equally obvious fact that he was _not_ mocking her for it was what made her still in his grasp and not attempt to escape.

“No one is more important than you in my eyes, Arturia, never let anything make you doubt that,” he casually affirmed, his hold tightening ever so lightly.

She could suddenly feel however his tiny smirk beginning to tilt his lips upwards, since his mouth was currently busy tracing her skin.

“How odd, since you are so very reserved, for you to openly show feelings of jealousy… now I can feel completely confident about having your love, and I’m certainly not complaining.”

Arturia turned her head to face him, ready to half-heartedly glare at him for that comment, but Gilgamesh was more than happy to prevent her from doing that by suddenly kissing her.

When, after thoroughly stealing her breath, he finally released her mouth, he was grinning widely.

“I will acknowledge that it’s very endearing to find out, in this unusual fashion, that my future wife can be so shockingly possessive.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially going to set the scene in a garden, but since the flowers I mention do not bloom in the same period of the year, I went for a greenhouse instead.  
> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
